Контроль
Контроль (Crowd Control, сокращенно CC) is a term used to refer to abilities that influence, limit or prevent the actions of the affected units. Crowd control can be extremely powerful, controlling the possible outcomes of an encounter, as it forces opponents to use a smaller set of abilities/actions. Used properly, crowd control often renders an opponent nearly useless, allowing attack without fear of retaliation. In teamfights, crowd control often makes combat safer, easier, or more viable. There are two main types of crowd-control effects: "Soft" and "Hard" Crowd Control, depending on whether or not the effect prevents the target from taking some kind of action. Crowd Control Abilities Here is a list with every god ability with a crowd control effect along with some relevant information, sorted by type. Soft Crowd Control This type of crowd control reduces the ability or effectivity of the target's actions but does not completely prevent them from doing them. Ослепление Blind is a soft crowd control. Gods under this effect only see white for the duration, but won't incur any other kind of negative effect. Калеченье Cripple is a soft crowd control. A crippled god is unable to use movement abilities like jumps, dashes, or teleports. Root Root is a soft crowd control. A rooted unit cannot walk but can use jumps, dashes, and teleports. They will remain rooted wherever they go. Замедление Slow is a soft crowd control. A slowed unit has its movement speed reduced but is still able to walk and take any other kind of action. Hard Crowd Control This type of crowd control completely prevents the target from taking certain actions, like moving or casting abilities. Изгнание Banish is a hard crowd control. A banished unit is temporarily removed from the game and can neither be targeted by allies nor enemies and is unable to take any action or move. They do, however, continue to take damage from damage-over-time effects. Обезоруживание Disarm is a hard crowd control. A disarmed unit is unable to use their basic attacks. Дезориентация Disorient is a hard crowd control. A disoriented unit is unable to take any action and is turned to a random direction. Страх Fear is a hard crowd control. A feared unit loses control and is forced to slowly run away. Захват Grab is a hard crowd control. A grabbed unit is unable to take any action and will be relocated by the caster. Intoxication Intoxication is a hard crowd control. An intoxicated unit has their vision distorted, they will move erratically for the duration, but will not be stopped from attacking or moving. Отбрасывание Knockback is a hard crowd control. A knocked back unit is knocked away from the source and is be unable to perform any actions. Подбрасывание Knockup is a hard crowd control. A knocked up unit is knocked into the air, preserving their current direction, and is unable to take any action until they land. Безумие Madness is a hard crowd control. A god under this effect is forced to attack their allies or harmlessly follow the caster. Гипноз Mesmerize is a hard crowd control. A mesmerized unit is unable to take any action. However, the effect will be cancelled prematurely if the unit takes any damage (excluding damage from minions). Притягивание Pull is a hard crowd control. A unit under this effect is pulled towards the CC's source. Silence Silence is a hard crowd control. A silenced unit is unable to cast abilities nor use active items and consumables. Оглушение Stun is a hard crowd control. A stunned unit is unable to move nor use their abilities and items. Taunt Taunt is a hard crowd control. A taunted unit is slowed and is forced to attack and chase the caster. Crowd Control Items There are some items that can allow the use of certain soft and hard crowd control effects. Curse :This relic will slow enemies by 40% for 5s. Frostbound Hammer :This passive item will cause its owner's basic attacks to slow their target's movement speed by 30% 1.25s. Gem of Isolation :This passive item will cause its owner's damaging abilities to apply a 25% slow that lasts 2s. Mantle of Discord :If the owner of this item reaches 30% of their maximum Health or less, this item will unleash a shockwave that stuns all targets within 20 units for 1s. Midgardian Mail :This passive item will have a 30% chance to reduce the movement speed of enemies who basic attack its owner by 30% for 2s. Crowd Control Reduction There are several means of reducing the effectivity of crowd control effects or even nullifying them entirely. Some god abilities provide a temporary immunity to some or all of them, and there are items that can do this as well. A list with all items that provide Crowd Control Reduction can be found here: List of Crowd Control Reduction items. Diminishing Returns Diminishing returns is a mechanic that makes hard crowd control effects less effective when used on a recently affected target. When a target is first hit by a hard crowd control effect, they are affected for the entire duration. If they are hit with another effect within 15 seconds, that effect will only last 66% of its normal duration. Any other effects after that will only last 33% of their original duration. A target can be crowd controlled as normal once 15 seconds has past since they were last affected. Note: Displacement CC (Grab, Knockup, Knockback, and Pull) always last their normal duration, but they will still contribute to the diminishing returns of future crowd control effects. Banishes do not interact with diminishing returns in any way. Category:Элементы геймплея